Among developers of workstation software, it is increasingly important to provide a flexible software environment while maintaining consistency in the user's interface. An early attempt at providing this type of an operating environment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,686,522 to Hernandez et al. This patent discusses a combined graphic and text processing system in which a user can invoke a dynamic command at the location of the cursor and invoke any of a variety of functions. This type of natural interaction with a user improves the user interface and makes the application much more intuitive.
Commands should also reflect a consistent interface with the user regardless of what application is currently active. None of the prior art references applicant is aware of provides the innovative hardware and software system features which enable all commands to function in an atomic manner.